Understanding a girls love for something so small yet so important
by ElusiveParanoia
Summary: Kelly screwed up. Real bad. She did the one thing a girl is NOT meant to do to another girl. Now she has to face what she's done. **Check the starred news on my profile peoples.**
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing except my new Longbaord. Its boss.  
Italics are thoughts.  
Review or else I won't skate down the huge hill infront of my house…and no, helmets are for chickens. Or as my lovely friend told me…my skull is too thick to get hurt :]**

"Who would have thought." Polly sighed and rubbed her forehead. _Well this is a mess and a half.  
_"Yeah." Sniffed Kelly, picking up a stone and flicking it off the roof. Her eyebrows were pulled in a straight line and her mouth in a tight lipped frown.  
"Are you going to do anything about it?" Replied Polly, trying to get Kelly to open the can of worms.  
"Seems a bit late now. Its probably over."  
"You know its…"  
"Never to late to fix it blah blah blah." Grumbled Kelly, bobbing her head to emphasize each word. "Come on Pol, I thought you'd be something other then the voice of reason. What I need is for you to make me feel better, not like there is no chance…why can't you just…fool me into believing. Its what I want. Its what I need…"

Down stairs in the dorm, Taylor, Andrea, Belle and Chelsea congregated around Belle's bed. "…remind me why we can't sit around my bed?" Pouted Chelsea, fingering a curl. Scowling, Taylor flicked Chelsea's ear.  
"Becoz if we sat there, we'd become sniffers innit. You spray so much 'air product that we'd change fuckin' gender innit."  
Rolling her eyes, Fritton shushed them and steered then back on topic. "…Guys come on. There's something wrong with Kel. We gotta help her."  
"You mean YOU have to help her because You wana get in her pants and we're just here to make sure its not obvious." Husked Zoe, eyeing the poppers in the corner.  
"No…Shut up." blushed Fritton.

There was no wind while they sat on the rooftop, snuggled on the beanbags. "Look. Just tell her. She won't be mad. Just explain to her that nothing it set in concrete. It's possible to fix it." Pulling Kel into a rare hug, the Head Geek really understood, having been in this situation before. It really, really hurt. "Fine. I suppose it can't get any worse." Scowled Kelly.

At dinner that night, everyone was neck deep in conversation, rude gesturing, illegal exchanging of sharp objects and swapping grenade plans. All under the watchful gaze of Matron who's head hit the table, her hand still curled around a hip flask. At the far end of the hall, a blob of rice pudding had been catapulted over the head of the 3rd years and exploded on Bianca's plate, covering her in the mess.  
"Righ', thats it you filthy little piece of shite, you bett'r 'ope I don't get you coz you're goin' a righ' way for a drownin' in the toilets!" Jumping up off her bench, Bianca rushed across the room and managed to drag the offender back towards her before she escaped.

All of the shenanigans stopped when Kelly Jones trudged in the dinning hall, dressed in boy shorts and a racer back. Not her usual attire.  
Eyes followed her as she shuffled down towards the one girl who mattered most. Annabelle.  
"Walk of shame."Hissed a near by 4th year quick enough to step out the way of Kelly but not Tania and Tara. The two twins were quick to dispatch the girl with wooden ruler and a nail.

The girls at the senior table sat up straighter, and focused all of their attention on what was about to happen. Would it end in heart break or would it end on a motorbike, riding off into the sunset.  
"Erm...Belle...babe I have something to tell you." Struggling to get the words out, Kelly glanced around, rubbing her neck.  
_Fuck why does this have to be so hard?!  
_"Yeah Kell? Whats up?" Kelly felt her tongue freeze in her mouth when Belle fixed her with deep brown eyes.  
"I..uh... have something to tell you."  
A string of sniggers broke out like the plague at the senior table.  
Smiling sweetly, Annabelle cleverly disguised a dig to the ribs of the chav sat behind her.  
"Yeah what is it?"  
Taking a deep breath, Kelly reached out and took Annabelle's hand, pulling her carefully from her seat.  
"Kelly what are you doing?!"  
Ignoring the brown headed girl, Kelly knelt down on one knee and reached into her pocket pulling out an object and setting it on the floor.  
"Kelly what...OH MY GOD!" she screamed.  
Kelly stood up with her head hung.

"Shit your dead man."

"I'm so sorry Belle...I thought it was for the best."  
Choking back a sob, Annabelle bent down and picked up the remains of her Cellphone: buttons hanging off, sim card broke in half and the screen beyong cracked.  
"Why?!" Tears spilled down Fritton's cheeks as she delicatly turned her brand new, $1900 cellphone. Well..was brand new.  
"You...sweetie, you loved it more then me. You gave it a name! You even made it a tiny bed for it! Thats a whole new level of obsession. I thought you were sick!" Kelly exclaimed reaching out and grasping her girlfriend's shoulder.  
"NO!" Jerking away, Belle's maskara began to smudge.  
The resounding crack of a hand on Kelly's cheek echoed. She didn't even bother to follow Fritton as she speed from the dining hall.  
"You were in the right Kell. Us girls...we're always in the danger of being captivated by cellphones. it didn't mean she loved you less."

Up at the teachers table, Bursar tisked and shook his head.  
"Women. You can't live without em..they can't live without your wallet."

FIN.


	2. Mohammed! WHAT!

**Someone asked for another chapter, I thought why not. So here I am, 4:45am, sleep time is over for me. Lets see what I can do...  
as always, I own nothing except a really hungry stomach. Someone gimme a sandwich?**

It was a cold frosty morning out on the school green. At the far end, under a large oak tree, the seniors gathered.  
Annabelle, a somber expression on her face, stood behind a shoe box that sat on the ground. Polly stood opposite in her best attire that had been startched the night before and lint rolled every 10 minutes.  
"We are gathered here today to witness the untimely passing of Mohammad..."

At the back, Kelly Bianca and Taylor sniggered, covering their mouths. Kelly silently thanked the clouds for a taller Chelsea standing infront of her.  
"She named her cellphone Mohammed?! What the fuck!" Unable to stop snickering, Bianca started to bite into her finger.  
"I can't believe this is happening. Seriously! its a fucking cellphone." Hissed Kelly, slouching a little to remain hidden. As Polly progressed through her sermon, Taylor motioned to Bianca to pick up the nearest acorn. Obliging her best friend, Bianca handed it over slyly.  
"What the hell inspired her to call it fucking Mohammed?!" Groaned Kelly, still not believing how materialistic her girlfriend was. Yeah, she understood how girls loved to text, talk and pretty much every form of communication. She was convinced it was in there DNA. But ever since Chelsea had introduced her to the phone online, Annabelle...well...fell in love with it. With an object of all things! It was incapable of loving her back..so what the hell?!

Taylor lifted her arm up a little and let her tongue stick out in concentration. With a quick, precise movement, she drew her arm back and snapped it forward letting loose of the acorn. It sailed high and dropped straight towards Polly. Of all the timing in the world. The acorn dropped down the front of Polly's top. It wouldn't of been so bad if the nut wasn't so cold. Visibly jerking and gasping, Polly dropped her notebook she was reading from straight onto the open 'casket' with Annabelle's broken cellphone in it.

After a few nasty glares, a giggle or two and gasps, Polly managed to regain her composure and continue.  
Not taking her eyes of her girlfriend, Kelly leaned towards Taylor, speaking through the side of her mouth. "You've heard that story about that lady who legally married the eiffel tower right?"  
"Yeah...you mean tha' one where she was tryin' to 'ave it off wiv it?" Replied Taylor, raising her eyebrows in question.  
Kelly nodded. "I know theres a pub around here that does Las Vegas styled weddings..do you think..."  
"Kel..I don' fink Belle would do tha'. I mean.. she wouldn't go and marry an smashed up phone innit. Its dumb man." Bianca crossed her arms and gave Kelly her best Seriously-come-on-your-worried-about-nothing look. "Spendin' so much time around Chels 'as lowered her IQ me thinks." Another giggle.  
"Besides...its not likely tha' she would afta she spent 4 months shakin' up the sheets wiv you in 'er bed now."  
Bianca spat out her gum giggling. Taylor choked on her own tongue in efforts to keep herself silent. The black haired Head Girl just glowered at the both of them but not before punching Taylor in the arm.

After the sermon which the chavs and Kelly described as stupid, everyone went back for lunch. Kelly hung around outside the school building to wait for Andrea, the queen of all things emotional and satanical. "Hey 'rea. How's that Ouija board gig coming along?"  
As slow as death, Andrea turned her head to one of her best friends. "Very well thank you. Sent 4 people to hospital with heart attacks. Nothing could be better."  
Giving her a demented smile, Andrea turned the topic of conversation back to Jones.  
"Something on your mind KJ?" She quipped.  
Sniffing against the frost, Kelly rubbed her neck. Something that had quickly become a habit.  
"Yeah. I need you to get through to Belle. I mean..its a fucking cellphone and she called it Mohammed..can you speak some sense into her? And threaten Chels or something? Its making her stupid and everything was fine with me and Belle before that damn Totty fucked it up."  
"I'll do my best."  
"Thanks girl. Oh and find out why Mohammed. Why not...Pinky or something? I mean..even bitchface would have been better."  
"Consider it done my friend" Smiled Andrea, disappearing into the the dark corridors of the school building.

Kelly waited outside for a moment, immersing herself in her thoughts before going back inside.

After lunch, Andrea dragged Annabelle into a classroom on the 4th floor of the school building. This room was Andrea's own. She had purchased the title for it so she could have a place to be on her own. Kelly was witnes to the deed whilst Polly conducted the terms. The room was in a surprising contrast to the Emo's usual tastes. The room was bright and tasteful black lace curtains blocked out the cutting brightness of the sun. A comfortable L shaped couch sat against the west wall of the room while a giant rug covered most of the floor. On the east side of the room, there was a small kitchenette with a pantry and a mini fridge.

Steering Annabelle to the couch with her hands on Fritton's shoulders, Andrea shoved her down and sat herself opposite Belle on the table.  
"Whats going on? Belle?"

**To be continued...if I feel like it. I don't know.**  
**Review while I try get some sleep so I don't flake out driving soon.**  
**Chur**


End file.
